


Point  in my life

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Arthur steps away from the church and focuses on his relationship





	Point  in my life

Deciding to choose between doing what he loved most leading a congregation and the woman he loved was hard 

Arthur realized while working temporarily under bishop Thompson that he just couldn’t do that anymore 

Retirement could be a good thing for him after all 

“I value us more than being just plain ole reverend Finer”Arthur told his fiancée 

“Are you ready to give all that up?”Trish has asked him 

“I’m at a point in my life where I’m ready to move on from the church”Arthur tells her 

“You’re serious”Trish grinned 

“I sure am”Arthur replies


End file.
